Fern and Hannah: hand and claw
by Fern the nightwing-rainwing
Summary: Hello! This is Fern and Hannah's adventure learning and figuring out different worlds, dragon and scavenger worlds, hand and claw! Thank you sooo much for reading and please leave some helpful criticism. Have a good day! -your helpful scavenger P.S: Oh yeah, and its about scavengers! Wings of Fire needs more scavengers!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Welcome anyone who is reading to Fern and Hannah's adventure! Hopefully you enjoy and leave helpful criticism. I'll shut my fat mug... enjoy!

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **JUST A WALK**

My Mom is soooooo paranoid! She says "You are a prince, dragons are out for your blood", but I think otherwise. I want to go on a walk...JUST A WALK, and she says no. My mom was one of the dragon era from the profecy, so I can't argue. She is the rain wing pert of me. My dad, Darkstalker, is the nightwing side. I have goldish-blackish eyes with my whole body changing color except my underwings. They are dark purple with beautiful white speckles like stars dancing in the night. I am pretty weak for a nightwing, but that's ok, because there is nothing to fight while your royalty. My neck is strait and elegant like a nightwing, but I still have a hunch and a curled tail like a rain wing. Yea, I may be a scrony thing, but I'm smart, like uncle Starflight. Anyways, I need to get out of the tree! I'm going for a walk, and no one is stopping me!

I silently sneak out of the sturdy, sticky tree house as my mom and dad start talking to Uncle Clay. I head for the tunnel to the sand kingdom just as a ginormous nightwing cuts me off with great strength.

"Hello Fern, I'm Morrowseer, freinds with your mommy." He said with his cold, chilling voice.

"I know who are! You were dead in the volcano!" I shouted. I read too many scrolls about him.

Just then, out of the corner of my eye, I see a puny scavenger in the leaves. She had brown hair, no longer than her he's, with a cute leather tunic she probably made herself. Morroseer probably saw her to, because he let out a cold, toothy grin that could pearce even the strongest stones.

"Ha! Do you really think I died! I'm an animus, I enchanted my necklace to make me fire proof!" He hooted with laughter. I don't think this is going to end well, but I can't just walk away.

"Do you see that scavenger over there?" He asked with a booming but sly voice.

"Yeah, she's cute!" I said, trying to drive off the topic that could possibly kill me.

"Your mom pushed me in the volcano, she took my identity, now it's time for me to take something she loves..." He said, silently whispering into a stone soo after.

"What are yo-" I started to say, but Morrowseer threw the enchanted, rose gold rock at me and the world started getting bigger. Soon after, I was the size of two silvers, my pet sloth. I look up to see Morowseer bigger than ever. I am the size and hight of a scavenger. I look down at my claws, but they weren't claws; they were paws! I feel the top of my head, and alas, fur. As I expected, I'm a scavenger, perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **THEN I MET HANNAH**

Is this really happening? That's what I TRIED to comprehend, but then the Girl scavenger from before lunged at me and pinned me down with grvat force, and put a pokey stick thing to my throat. She started talking, but she didn't squeak, she talked in a teenager tone voice. I can communicate!

"W-what's going o- explain yourself!" She said with an unsteady voice. She's afraid, I can tell.

"Hey! Calm it, I have as many questions as you." I said with a calm and steady voice. I learned from school that scavengers can sense fear.

I could now see her with much more detail. She is slightly tan and has scrachy skin from fighting. Her tunic IS made from her, you could see it in the stitches along with the black pants. Her face has light freckles on the cheeks and the nose. Her cheeks are flushed from the amount of confusion and fear she just went through. Her left eye had a red, dried out scar across it. Her right eye is a beautiful hazel. Her hair glimmers in the sun, it's missing colored flair showing off. I gawk at this magnificent creature as she stutters at the situation.

"I should kill you and just get it over with!" She said assuringly, holding the sharp stick closer.

"I can actually be a big help, just let me live!" I begged nervously, I think she's smarter than I thought.

"Fine! But I'm keeping an eye on you, dragon!" She yelled vigorously.

As she held the pointy, metal stick up to my throat, a little closer this time, she eyed me with great suspicion as we walked over to, what I think is, a scavenger den. The scavenger slipped and almost sliced open my soft neck. I am done with having an animal have power over ME, future king of rainwings!

"Ok, _scavenger,_ that is enough! I am a dragon! I WILL get respect!" I said. I look to my left, and I see the scavenger does not like me so far.

"Ok

1\. Do you want your neck sliced

2\. What is a scavenger?" She said with a confused and angry voice.

"Your a scavenger, that's what you call yourself, right?" I asked, mabye she didn't here me right with that small brain.

"No stupid, we call ourselves HUMAN, can you say it, HUMAN." She said sarcastically then laughed. I'm honestly curious about how these creatures live in the wild.

We were silent for the rest of the trip. She started to lower the pointy metal little by little until we were walking normally. I have to break the silence if I ever want to know where I'm going.

I started to talk; "So, can I go back or what?"

"Go back, GO BACK? Your a _scavenger_ or whatever you call us now! Actually, I could leave you right now..." She said, her voice ranging from anger to possibility. I ain't taking the chance.

I shut my mouth and we kept walking. We stopped at a river to rest for the night. We can see the building in the distance; if only I could fly! Before I ask anything, I need to see what I look like. I lean over the freezing, crisp water and look at myself. Wow, I look so cute! I don't know where to start describing myself!

* * *

Hi! I did done a goof. For Fern's dad, he is Deathbringer not Darkstalker! I am sorry for the mistake. and thank you LeaderLee for reading, commenting, and pointing out my goof. I hope this didn't alter your experience reading. Oh yeah, I will describe what Fern looks like next chapter! Byeee!

-Yo helpful hardwear


	3. Fern and Hannah: Hand and Claw Chapt 3

Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thank you for the comstructive criticism. I will check my writing and I will write 1,000 to 2,000 words. Thank you again for reading and please correct me if I do something wrong. Enjoy!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **TRUST ME**

I look so adorable! I have a tuff of spiky, black fur on my head that is as black as my dad, Deathbringer's, scales. I look down and see pale skin and two eyes. I look closer as I realized, they're not red like my normal eyes, they're rainbow! I've never seen such a magnificent thing in my life! I see a mouth, smiling wide with whitish teeth. My snout is nowhere to be seen, just a bump with two nostrils. Thank the three moons for giving me clothes on this frigid night. There is a simple leather tunic, pants, and shoes on me. I have to take this all in before we start moving!

"Alright dragon, we're moving." She said bitterly, I still don't know why she hates dragons. Is it because of the scar?

"Befire we go on an adventure of fun and freindship, my name is Fern."

"That's a stupid name, my name is Hannah..."

"Hey! That is the nicest thing you've said to me this whole adventure!"

"ITS NOT AN ADVENTURE! It's a long, LONG walk and boat ride to a map maker so we can get directions to the nearest dragon home to drop you off!"

"By the three moons oka- wait you have mapmakers?"

"Why wouldn't we? We arn't stupid like you!"

"Intresting... Are we going to the city?"

"No, I'm exiled from there because I 'got the attention of dragons'" Hannah said in a high, imitation voice that pierced my ears.

"What's wrong with that? You know there IS a law that makes sure that no scavengers can be harmed? Right?"

"Wait what, so all this time I couldn't visit my sister just because of A STUPID PROBLEM THAT DOESN'T EXIST?!"

Apparently, all that noise attracted a dragon. I feel cold swarming around my legs and arms, frost clinging onto them. What is an icewing doing here in the rainforest? Then it hit me: it's winter collecting more scavengers for his sanctuary!

"RU-"

before I could say anything, a net is thrown around us and we are flung into the air, on our way to the observatory.

"EXPLAIN THAT RULE AGAIN, FERN!" Hannah yelled, she didn't dare cut the string we were too high up.

I pretended not to hear as I felt the sensation of flying. Guess what she's doing while I closed my eyes, she cut the rope. Perfect. Hannah fell through the hole and started falling to her death. If I knew Winter, he would NOT let Hannah fall.

"NOOOOO, SAVE HER, WINTER!" I screamed

The prince swooped down at lightning speed to catch Hannah. We divebombed through the trees as Hannah fell. Then, as my life flashed before my eyes, he caught Hannah. She yelled at Winter and me for catching her, but I didn't care. I'm just glad she's alive. I think I'm starting to warm up to her, hopefully not though. I can't have a crush on a scavenger!

"How DARE YOU! I was about to escape before this snotty ICEWING CAPTURED ME!" She yelled.

"And how is that my fault?" I said calmly with a hint of amusement in my voice.

"Oh you idiot!"

We flew in Winter's talons, seeing all of the rainwings and nightwings gathering fruit and fish. We soon got to the observatory and we landed, I forgot what it felt like to fly! The humid air and the brisk wind stabbing little knives in my softer, mushier scales. Hannah told me that they call it SKIN, but that is a silly name for a silly thing! As soon as we got the the saddest place on Pyhheriah(for scavengers), Winter shoved us into the hard metal bars of cage, and soon opened the cage in a room with a bunch of scavengers, 6 or 7, either crafting makeshift tools for survival or sulking about their lost family. I felt bad for the creatures, considering they are as smart as Hannah. Hannah is smart, funny, kind, spec- WHAT AM I THINKING?! Scavengers are pets that we can treat as sorta family. THATS IT. before I could think about the confuzzeling thoughts inside my tiny scavenger brain, Hannah processed herself and started SCREAMING! Its was the worst feeling in my life for her to be mad at me, not because for most of the day she has a claw to my throat, but because I love the warmth of her smile the most!

"Look at these POOR CHILDREN HERE! Do you really do this? If you never met me you would just throw me in here, wouldn't you?!?! HOW DARE YOU! Dragons are EVIL!"

I let her down. I dropped my mouth in disbelief. Before I could answer, a scavenger dragonet comes up to Hannah before I could answer the question.

"Are you ok miss?" The little one said, "my name is Sofia, what's yours?"

"My name is Hannah, and his name is Fern." She said, trying to hide her fear when a Rainwing got close and took notes on a scroll.

"Fern? That's a weird name!" She said, laughing and falling to the ground. A Rainwing looked concerned as she started shaking with giggles.

"IT IS NOT!" I yelled, but that just made SOFIA laugh more. What kind of name is Sofia?!?!

After her giggle fit, a bunch of dragonets of all tribes bursts in with cages. This is not just an observatory.

"Hannah, grab Sofia, we need to go. NOW"

️️️️️️️️️️️️️️️️️

Hi! School is being a butthead so I can't write much! I hope you forgive me and I will be writing more this winter break!


	4. Hand and claw 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 **PET**

Hannah grabs Sofia with force, yet with great care. Sofia tugs on my tunic and yells at me to just run and struggle in the grasp of a dragon if they catch you.

"I've done this many times before Fern, and the key is to keep running!" She yelled as she bolted to the gate that slammed shut. Damn. I pull Hannah away from the grubby claw of a dragonet as Sofia gets picked up by a Rainwing that roared a roar that made me deff. My guess is that he was gloating to his friends about getting a new pet, but this is no time to guess, I need to focus on running. Before I could start up again, Hannah jumped up and pierced the dragonets hand with a dagger, forcing him to drop Sofia.

"Are you alright sweetie?" She panted as she recovered from the sudden boost of energy she lost. We almost succeeded in escaping this horror show when a nigh- no... MY SISTER FIREFLY scoops us up and places us gently in the cage. She always had an inrtest in scavengers, she never was able to convince my dad to get one, though. HE IS TERRIFIED! As we were taken to a bigger Nightwing who nodded in aproval. I asked myself what they were talking about as I was knocked of my feet when the Nightwing gave a loud grunt and all the dragonets toddled toward the ol- She's a teacher! I slapped myself in the face because of my stupidity.

"What is it?" Hannah asked softly as she murmured to Sofia who was crying about being dragon chow.

"We are ALRIGHT SOFIA!" I said to her reasurringly, "There is a law that prevents dragons from harming scavengers!" I said than covered my mouth, knowing that this is not the best time to admit I am a dragon.

"How do you know?" Sofia snapped back, stains of tears on her rosy cheeks.

"Because-" I stopped myself, "I don't know..."

By that time Hannah was still confused, but gave me a small smile. I was going to keep that on her face, because no dragon or scavenger could tear us apart! She gave me a slight nod that I was right not to tell Sofia about the stone. That would of turned her against me for her whole life. She was ripped apart from her family, put into an inclosed space with limited food and water, and treated like a pet by dragons, and I never felt bad about it until now. I'm an ignorant jerk! Scavengers are just people trying to live their lives and than dragons take them and stuff them in a cage, not thinking of the family their "pet" left behind! When I am a dragon again, I will make sure only tamed scavengers that chose to go with the dragons can be pets! I swear on that to protect sweet Sofia and passionate Hannah. Hannah goes back over to Sofia who starts murmuring about how dragons are heartless monsters.

"They're not monsters, they just don't know!" I blurt out. WHY DID I SAY THAT?!?!?

"Yes they ARE! Do you see us right now? This is just an accident because dragons don't KNOW putting your food in a cage and taunting it is torture!" Sofia yelled

"Uuuuh... you got a point..." I murmur, trying to end this argument as soon as possible so nothing shows that I'm a dragon.

Sofia squints at my face. I widen my eyes and she gasps.

"Woah, rainbow eye- wait! That's not possible! How did you do that?" She asks me in awe. I would think to myself that scavengers were stupid, but I don't know how I did it either.

"Uuuuh, MAGIC" I smile falsely, and I think she noticed.

"Legends say that rainbow eyes means that dragons with strange magic put a spell on that person, so your smart enough to talk which means... GET AWAY FROM ME" Sofia shouted, comprehending if her accusations were true

"I promise I'm not going to hut you when I turn back! In fact, I'm going to change the law so that scavengers can choose to be pets!" I yell, throwing my arms up helplessly. Hannah is just trying to see where we are through the cage bars, and I think she is succeeding!

"SOFIA, FERN, stop your bickering! There are baby dragons in lines behind a bigger dragon with, SCROLLS!" She said, turning to me with a surprised and puzzled look on her face, wanting me to lead the way. I love when she relies on me!

"It's a... a SCHOOL! We are class pets! They go to the scavenger observatory and pick out class pets when the old one... dies..." I said the last part softly so Hannah and Sofia wouldn't hear. Now that I think about it I can remember going there and catching scavengers like it was a game! If only I knew...

"So, as Fern said, dragons keep scavengers as pets ! So because Fern is a DRAGON, we know everything he says is true EXEPT if he wants to become a dragon again and EAT US!" She yelled accusingly, pointing her finger at me.

"Hey, stop acussung Fern, he is the only good dragon on this island, and we are glad to have him!" She snapped at Sofia. I notice a little glimmer of love and affection for me when she said that, but maybe not. I hope!

"Girls, the dragonets are coming!" I said as I laughed to myself for my clever pun. They just say there confused, probably because they weren't envolved in the war! "But seriously, the teacher is picki-"

Right on cue, the giant Nightwing picks up the cage and places it on the middle of the floor and takes Hannah out.

"FERN! WHAT DO I DO?" She asks, terrified for some odd reason.

"Relax! Build up her trust, and then open the cage door! She is NOT GONNA HURT YOU!"

"How can you say RELAX!"

She was put on the floor right next to the cage and the teacher grunted softly to her as Hannah whimpered loudly. The teacher was trying to calm Hannah down by petting her as all the dragonets crowded around her, blocking my sight from her. Firefly brought the cage over to the teacher as she took me out. I know that she is teaching science of some kind, maybe repro- let's just not go there! As I am thinking, Firefly was on her hind legs and roaring like craz- DEFENSE CLASS! It clicked in my head like a switch. Your supposed to look as big as possible to scare away scavengers with weapons! Hannah fell on the ground, murmuring some type of prayer.

"Calm down Hannah! They are doing defense class! Firefly wouldn't hurt us!"

"I trust you dragon, but only because I know you would die, too!" She yelled then let out a tiny laugh.

The teacher grunted at Firefly to sit. This went on until we got to the teacher demonstration. Despite my constant reassurance, Hannah fainted at the sight of the towering grown dragon. If I was taught that dragons burn down empires, I would too. When I saw her fall to the ground unconscious, I rushed to her side. The Nightwing quickly went back on all fours and was examining Hannah. As they looked eye to eye, Hannah jumped up like she had wings and a tail and stabbed the teacher in the arm with her sharpened dagger. The dragon roared and the class stood back. I remember we had a scavenger with a sword in my class once, and we had to leave the room because of the danger. Now that we are running from a giant Nightwing that is bolting after us, it makes me realize that the scavenger did that out of self defense. When I become dragon again I will make a rule: we won't use actual living things in demonstrations. Also we won't be able to catch scavengers in the wild and keep them, you will have to buy them from a queen approved breeder! Even that wouldn't seem fair, but I'll do what I can do. Right now I should probably focus on escape plans. I run beside Hannah and bolt to the window.

"What do we do? It's only up from here!" I squeaked in a panicked state. The dragon was on our tails and about to catch us! I look at Hannah with pleading eyes, which by pleading I mean dark blue and some white from the pain I was in from tumbling in that cage.

"UP! NOW!" She commander with a sure and sturdy voice, making me feel like I can do anything.

She grabs my paw and climbs the Nightwing's back, pulling me up and avoiding the grown dragon swatting is with her talons. She is one strong scavenger! As we get to her head, Hannah soars over to the window and runs to the side where the teacher couldn't get us...

We broke into a fit of laughter until something stopped Hannah. She stood from her fetal positing and choked, but I could make out these words,

"We forgot Sofia."


	5. Fern abd Hannah: Hand and Claw chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **HI DAD**

After I said those three devistating words, Hannah just stood there and whispered with disappointment and anger.

"We are going back in there..."

I don't agree with Hannah! We escaped and it's a death trap in there!

"NO HANNAH! She'll be fine! We just need to figure out what breaks the spell and then I'll get her as a dragon!"

Hannah's face turned red with rage as she yelled RIGHT IN MY EAR.

"Are you kidding me?!? You want to give up on Sofia after she helped us dodge dragons for the most part?!?!"

"ITS NOT SAFE FOR SCAVENGERS!"

"ITS HUMANS!"

Hannah crosses her arms and turns away. I looked down and felt a wave of guilt crash over me like a title wave that a Seawing created. I knew I had to save my friend, but I didn't know how. Then, just as I was about to break down, Hannah's YOU CAN DO IT smile hit me and gave me all the courage I needed and more.

"Let's go save Sofia!"

"Finally, Fern!"

We walked back to the window sill that we escaped from, but it was locked.

"Damn! Locked!" Hannah wispered with quiet power. I shrunk back as she threw a silent fit. I looked through the foggy window, and as I was observing the class, I saw that Firefly was watching us. I think we might have a chance of getting in!

ONE HOUR LATER...

A loud bell rang that made me deff, and all the dragonets left for lunch... except Firefly! She brought the cage over to the window sill and opened the window just enough to fit the habitat entrance. She opened the cage door and took Sofia out. Hannah was trying to attack Fly, but I held her back, which gave me a couple scars I could never take back.

"IM GONNA KILL HER!"

"Hannah, please stop!"

"NO!!!"

Yeah... that was a trip! Fly quickly grabbed Sofia and put her next to us. Hannah flung herself onto the poor girl, crying so hard no noise comes out. I smile warmly at Fly, and she smiles back. We have this moment, but we have to scram before the Nightwing comes back! I had a plan forming in my head, but now it has finally come to life!

"Hannah, Sofia, I have a plan on getting me back to dragon!" I proposed, crunching leaves in my way on the forest floor.

"And what BRILLIANT plan is this, oh great one!" Sofia said sarcastically as I shoved her with a snort

"We could go to the Rainwing palace, my parents will recognize me, a-" I said before Hannah interrupted(rude)

"Wait... YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE A DRAGON PRINCE!" She said with howling laughter as me and Sofia stared, confused. She suddenly turned serious. "And no one can recognize you! Your a scavenger, remember?"

"I do, but maybe I could do something so they can know it's me!" I said, making a gesture that I use to convince.

"Like what?" Sofia asked suspiciously, not wanting to be near dragons after the last incident.

I think about this for a moment, but then I found it! I picked a fern and pointed at it. "THIS!"

"Ok! Let's do it!" Hannah said with a beautiful optimistic tone she has.

Me, Hannah, and Sofia TRY to climb a tree, but rhey have never climbed a tree until now. They could have been mistaken for sloths right now! One, they are so SLOW! Two, a scavenger would NEVER climb a tree this tall to see a dragon! They go out of there way to avoid them! Hannah finally made it up the tree, but Sofia got stuck on a tree branch, literally almost at the top!

"Help! I can't die now!" She squealed A.S. I rolled my eyes. The little cute dork!

We help her up and walk in the palace doors, fern in hand. We dodge the guards meek attempts to keep us out, considering that it is sun gime for them. I miss sun time! We pass the kitchen. No dragons. We pass the treasure room. I had to drag Sofia out, but other than that no dragons. We went through almost all the giant rooms until we reached the throne room where people give there consents and complaints. There are 4 thrones: for mom, dad, Fly, and ME. At my chair, I see hundreds of candles and painted pictures of me. There are mangos and all other types of weird fruits placed down like a memorial. Like a grave. They think I'm dead! I shed a tear thinking about my family's grief in this time. Apparently, Hannah saw me, so she put her arm around me.

"It's ok! I'm fine Hannah" I managed to say, my voice cracking at all the wrong moments.

"Your Queen Alaska Mom is going to be fine," She reassures, taking a mango and biting into its juicy flesh,"we just need to worry about getting you into a dragon again!"

When she said dragon, I heard her excitement droop a little. Does she WANT me to stay? I sat on the platform of the palace in the trees and eat a blueberry from the altar.

"This is hungry work!" I say, teasing myself. I take another bite and look at the dragons going, bustling through their lives. If only they could stop and recognize what luck they have just being DRAGONS! Before I could contemplate my life choices, I heard booming talon steps enter the room to find the king of the rainwings and Nightwings, and my dad, Deathbringer. We are face to face with dad, all of us staring at each other in a circle. I finally got the courage to say one thing before he freaks out and calls mom I'm here because he is SCARED!

"Hi dad!"

 **A/N: Hi everyone! I am so glad a guest on here likes my stories! They aren't even that good tho! There is so much to do right now, but I will post more often like this when I know my Torah portion for my bat mitzvah better! I hope you all have a good day and a good night!**

 **Oh yeah do u like Sofia?**


	6. Fern and Hannah: Hand and Claw 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **I KNEW YOU...**

Dad roared at his highest pitch, which was a deep monstrous roar to us, and ran into the sun room. I didn't think much of it as I calmed down Sofia and Hannah.

"Relax! I know my dad! He is deathly scared of scavengers! It's kinda funny!" I said with a calm, convincing tone, even though I was quite scared myself.

"Ok... but just know your the only dragon person thing that I trust!" Hannah said with a giggle as she gave me a tight hug, setting fireworks off in my heart. We explored as Sofia took detailed notes and sketches about everything around her.

"Wow! My mama will be so proud when I get back to her with these discoveries! She is a dragon observer full time!" She said, her face beaming with pride. Hannah looked at her with a beaming smile that did not match her sad eyes. She wasn't going home anytime soon.

I put my arm around Sofia as she hugs me with joy, her blue eyes matching the wide smile coming at me. I feel a stab of guilt. Dragons separate families that love each other and we don't even give it a second thought. I'm going to DEMAND that my mom fixes this.

"Speak of Darkstalker..." I whisper under my breath. Mom comes in, looked at us staring up at her and trembling with fear, and rolls her eyes. My mom is trying to get the 'scavenger law' pass. She believes scavengers are endangered from uncle Starflight, so she is trying to preserve scavenger kind. She smiled at us, and I smiled back. It was like she knew I was her only son stuckin a scavengers body and met the girl of my dreams, but probably not. Hannah turned to me with scared eyes but a slick smile, like she knew something that she could blackmail me with.

"Your big, AMAZINGj king and dad is afraid of us?" She asked, laughing through the tears that are swelling in her eyes. My dad, hiding behind Mom, peeked over her shoulder and his smile creeping up his face filled with wonder. That's right! They think scavengers are dumb! If we show them affection, they will feel sympathy. I rubbed against my mom's leg and did my best purring sound. Hannah and Sofia are falling to the ground laughing, even though I'm saving their guts.

"Sofia, Hannah, you need to do this if you want to survive! Just try to approach my dad, he won't hurt you!" I screamed at them, a little embarrassed that this is my life now.

They nod through giggles and slowly, and calmly, aproach dad. He stumbles back and almost falls on Sofia, but mom caught him and picked up Sofia in a way so she couldn't move. She snorted at him and he reluctantly pet her head.

"WHAT IS WITH DRAGONS PICKING UP SCAVENGERS!?!?!" She screamed and wriggled, trying to break her hands free. Hannah yelled at Sofia to stay calm as something gave in. It felt like flashbacks... Hannah and another scavenger... they were together... and then a dragon came... SLASHING... I look at her scar looking as epic as ever and everything clicks. THATS WHY SHE HATED DRAGONS! I stumbled on Hannah unconsciously and accepted a stab of painful flashbacks coming at me. Attacking the dragon. Hannah in the pool of blood I spilled. All my fault. Hannah shoves me off of her and imediantly comes neiling next to my half drained body.

"You ok there there bud? We have a Sofia to save again!" She said in a joking way, but I wasn't able to muster a laugh.

"Your eye..." I whisper, my vision fading in and out. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him..."

"What do you mean? This-this is nothing" She reassures, sounding VERY uncomfortable talking about her mystery injury.

"Listen... I was there... I KNEW you! I just... was a-"

"I KNOW! that's why I was so weird around you DRAGON! Now go ruin someone else's life mushroom snorter!" Hannah spat as she ran away in tears. I don't know what she's gonna do, but all I know is that it involves a sword and my parents...

I jumped on my feet and immediantly felt fine. Flashbacks aren't so bad! I ran to Hannah and tackled her right before she stabbed my back. Dad stumbled back and let out a tiny roar.

"What is wrong with you? I'm saving Sofia!" Hannah screamed in a fit of rage.

"I get that... but you don't have to go into a stabbing fit to DO THAT!" I said calmly at first, but then that was holding me back just snapped.

"Let's save Sofia..."

A/N: I just relized how long I've left y'all without a story! If this is crapola I'm sorry, I'm tired. I hope you enjoyed and please leave critism in the reviews ok luv ya byeeee


End file.
